Roses and blood
by ChaoticEngie
Summary: everything innocent has an opposite. one notable one is the rose and blood. love and hate, beauty and horror, pure innocence and true evil, Ruby Rose and Jason Voorhees. But the two are one of a few occurrences that show similarity and can come together as something more. The only thing that can decide it is who can make the first step.
1. The murders

**Hey guys Disasterteen here and I one to say a few things: first I am pitting a hold on Five Nights of Dimensions. I am having trouble coming up with the next chapter, but I still have it on mind. the second thing is this new story will be my focus for the time being. Think of it as the "Jason era". with the new update for Friday the 13th coming out, I want to put all this energy into making a story about him. Anyways, without further ado, I present to you: Roses and Blood!**

* * *

 _~Beacon Academy, RWBY's dorm~_

"Zzz"

"Weiss?"

"Zzz"

"Weiisss?"

"Zzzzzzzzz"

"WEISS!"

"AUGH!" THUD.

"Weiss wake up!" a cheery voice said with so much enthusiasm it would give Ruby a run for her money. oh wait... this WAS Ruby.

"Ugh, Ruby," Weiss mumbled. "let me rest. My head hurts. Besides, it's the weekend."

Weiss started to get up from the floor of her dorm room. She was actually lucky she wasn't using the top bunk which dangled right above her head inches away. actually, no... my bad, she was UNLUCKY that she was on the bottom bunk. Seriously, HOW HAS THAT ROPE AND CLOTH HOLDING THE TOP BUNK STILL STURDY!?

"D'awww Weiss, always your grumpy self!" was Ruby most predictable reply.

"Wha- y-you insufferable-" Weiss stammered.

Before the Ice Queen could finish that sentence: the loudspeakers came on. _**"Attention all beacon first-year student teams,"**_ Came the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. _**"Will you please head to the auditorium please."**_

"Oh! it must be important! Come on Weiss! No time to waste!" And with that, Ruby was gone leaving a trail of rose petals.

Weiss just groaned and started heading to the auditorium.

 _~Beacon Auditorium~_

You would expect ALL the first-years would come to the room. Nope! Only teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY came to the auditorium. Though for some reason, Headmaster Ozpin was expecting this.

"Good evening young students," Ozpin greeted. "I have called you here to inform you of an issue in Forever Fall. However, there has been similar issues in Emerald Forest, Cliff side Forest, and in a village near Mistral." a screen turned on right behind the headmaster and Goodwitch. "Team RWBY, you will be assigned to Forever Fall. Team JNPR, your mission is located in the Emerald Forest. SSSN, you will be taking a bullhead to the village in Mistral to scout around for any sign of trouble. and team CFVY, you will head to Cliff side Forest. Any questions?" Only one hand went up. "yes, Ruby?"

"Um, this situation happening," Ruby started speaking. "What exactly is the situation?"

"As of now there has been 17 attacks on settlements across Vale and Mistral. Records state there has been bodies all about these locations. ranging from stab wounds, to limbs being separated. There was one body that was found with intestines ripped out and wrapped around the victims neck, on a tree branch."

Most of the students were about to vomit while others where shuddering at the image.

"the only evidence we have of who did this was found in a recording on the scroll of the hanged person. so for those who have a weak stomach I would advise you not to watch."

The projector played the video.

 _VIDEO START_

The video begins with the camera directed on a teenage boy who has tears streaks running down hi cheeks, and is panting heavily. He has red, spiky hair, with a torn blue shirt with a huge gash on his shoulder. He turns the camera around showing that he is hiding under a bench on the field. there are bodies strewn across the grass, some with lacerations, while others missing limbs or even a head.

"oh god this can't b-be happening," was the first words said by the teen. "He just... killed everyone! oh please go no."

After a few sceonds, a pair of legs start walking by. The pants are dirty and a bit torn, covered in blood. The legs took long strides with a heavy step of his boots. Soon, a bloody axe comes into view.

the teen gasps but tries to stop himself. It did NOT go unheard. The figure's gigantic stump-shaped legs stop and turn towards the boy.

"Please n-n-no," stuttered the teenager. The man did not heed his pleads. Suddenly, the bench is thrown out of the way like it was a toy. The boy raises the camera, but is grabbed by the hands, leading to a hideous, wet snap, lead by agony filled screams. the camera falls. There is some tumbling, but it stops showing a giant man wearing a torn old molding jacket, and black, rotten skin holding the boy by the neck. The young teen is kicking and screaming, but the monster doesn't even show mercy. The next thing will traumatize even the bravest huntsmen. The giant thrusts his fist straight through the boy's stomach, ripping out a long rope of intestines. The boy is trying to scream, but the blood in his mouth choke out his screams to mere gurgling. With organs in hand, the killer wraps the boy's insides around the victim's neck, strangling him. The man then hangs the other part of the boy's intestines onto a nearby tree branch, choking the teen's throat. The only thing heard is gurgling and blood dripping. Then, silence. The "man" then turns around revealing a bloody hockey mask, and a bulging lump on the left side of his head. Behind the mask's eye holes is nothing but pitch black, and a burning hatred. The evil monster walks away, and the video ends.

 _VIDEO END_

The reactions were mixed. the most notable ones were from Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby; Jaune was vomiting all of his lunch out onto the auditorium floor, all of Nora's joy and enthusiasm was gone and replaced with utter shock, Pyrrha had her hands covering her mouth with tears rolling down her eyes, Ren was filled with pure dread both mentally and physically, Yang eyes were burning with rage, aimed towards that monster, Weiss' skin turned even more pale white than normal, and Blake was traumatized right on the spot. Ruby's reaction however, was the most frightening: She wasn't showing anger or shock, or even sorrow; She was focused on the hockey mask maniac. she look curious about what was behind that mask.

 _That dreadful MASK._

 _~Somewhere outside of Vale~_

The killer was walking to his shack after successfully dealing with the bad people, just like he was told to do.

 **Well done, my special, special boy. Mommy is proud of you. But you must be prepared tomorrow. That academy is sending a huntress team in training to investigate. However, two of them are very special. The girl with cat ears known as a "Faunas" is misunderstood and should be left alone. The little red riding hood however is** _ **Very**_ **special. Pure innocence with great capability put together. She needs to be protected. The other two are the ones who are a threat. Make them suffer before they can harm us. Kill for Mother Jason.**

* * *

 **Welp there is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Sibling trouble

**Next chapter done in three... two... one... post.**

* * *

 _~Bullhead heading to Forever Fall~_

The entire atmosphere was grim, no pun intended. Almost all of the members of team RWBY were filled with negative energy. Yang was emitting pure hatred towards the killer, Blake was still traumatized from the recording, and Weiss was mourning over the deaths. Ruby however, was the only one not fazed by the video, but was curious about the entity. Sure, she felt bad for the deaths of those innocent people, but why the man was doing these cruel acts was what swarmed her mind.

"When I find this monster," Yang started. "I am going to crush his face into his own axe!" Ok, scratch that, Ruby was figuring out a way to stop Yang from doing something reckless.

Blake spoke up, "That could be unlikely. There is no way the psycho would be near one of the scenes. He would most likely be long gone.

"I digress," Weiss countered. "I calculated every kill scene, the locations, the order they happened, the time that set apart when it happened, and how long it would take to travel here, revealing that he frequently traveled back and forth approximately..." she realized none of the others understood. "He would be nearby the location of his third murder spree."

"Then lets hope he doesn't mind suffering." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Maybe he is doing this for a reason?" Ruby finally said.

"Yeah, because he is a monster!"

"No, not that. During the video, I saw a strange lump on his head. Maybe he is troubled?"

WBY was shocked. "Are you insane!? Just because someone is trouble doesn't mean he deserves mercy!" Yang's voice started to get more serious. "That MONSTER needs to be put down!" She rose from her seat and stomped towards Ruby. "If you truly think HE is not really evil, then I wi-" Yang didn't get to finish. The loudspeaker turned on.

 **"Attention team RWBY,"** the pilot spoke. **"We have arrived."** The bullhead door opened up.

Yang looked at Ruby. "THIS isn't over." She stormed off to the front of the group. All Blake and Weiss could do for Ruby is show worry and walk away to Yang. Ruby was the last to exit, but stayed behind the group, and for once in her life: she felt like Yang was disappointed in her.

 _~Not far from the scene~_

Jason saw and heard the ordeal. He was LIVID towards the blonde girl. Treating her little sister like that!? He would make her suffer. Jason saw the other two exit but they looked worried. Then the little girl came out lagging behind. The giant man could sense her pain and sadness, and it made him hate the cruel Blondie.

 **Make the woman SUFFER Jason! She deserves to die!** Jason Grinned.

" _ **I will mother.**_ "

 _~Two minutes later with Ruby~_

Ruby was wandering around in Forever Fall all by herself. She was on the verge of crying. Did Yang truly hated her right now? She didn't know, but she felt like maybe it was true.

Ever since the one-sided argument, Ruby decided to go on by herself. Blake and Weiss went with Yang. She felt all alone. Finally, she could not take it. She fell to her knees and began to sob. Who was she kidding? Yang despised her now. She let all of her tears drip onto the cold leaf covered path, ruining the color of the autumn leaves.

 _Snap_

She stopped weeping when she heard the sound. Quickly wiping her cheeks, she stood up and pulled out her Crescent Rose. She started to scan the trees for the cause if the ruckus. The little red girl was shaking a bit in fear that it was Yang, or the man. But instead a growl came from her left. Ruby turned to the direction to see a giant shadow looming over her. A Grimn. She tried fire at it quickly, but the Beowolf bit her arm. She screamed in pain, dropping her scythe in the process. Ruby held onto her bleeding arm, crying in fear. She tried to crawl away, but the Grimn was getting closer every step. This was the end for Ruby Rose. She curled up into a ball crying for a quick death.

But it never came. Soon, she heard the sound of flesh being torn off, followed by the Beowolf yelping in pain. It was followed by more tearing and more pain filled cries from the beast, each more pain filled then the last. she then heard the Beowolf whimper before a loud snap silenced it. The little rose heard a thud, followed by the familar fading sound of a dead Grimn. Maybe Yang came to save her. Maybe he forgave Ruby.

 _Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma._

* * *

 **I will be really shocked if someone actually did NOT see that coming. Anyway hope you enjoyed this next chapter!**


	3. Sad but hopeful update

**Hey Guys... look I know some of you are wondering: "Where is the 3rd chapter to Roses and Blood?! and Why is Disasterteen now called ChaoticEngie?!" Well two things:**

 **1\. I will be honest, I am not proud of my work on this story. It is sloppy, and feels like I am trying to rush to the good parts. What made it worse was that people gave this story good reviews! It was either because A. People don't understand good work, B. people didn't want to hurt my feelings or C. They are children. I almost lost hope on my fans, until a writer called Aspiring-Creator reviewed my story. He was not afraid to criticize my story, and I thank him for that. He gave me hope that there are some people who understand that Authors desire actual criticism. I talked with him and told him my plans for this story, so no point hiding it anymore.**

 **I am restarting Roses and Blood.**

 **And before you guys panic, no, I am not going to change the entire plot. More like fixing my mistakes and trying to tell the story from a proper beginning. I also plan to research my RWBY characters better, since they felt out of their personalities. I also will tweak Jason's purpose in the story and make him less of a "Jason is relatable" and more Sympathetic but not justified.**

 **That being said It will take some time for the first chapter to come out, but that is because I want to be more thoughtful. I am sorry for the absence, and hope you guys understand.**

 **Also, the reason for the name change is because I have grown out of the old name. Don't worry, Disasterteen is not gone! I have started to change my main representation to Chaos, but felt that he needed a nickname change. He still will be called Chaos, but as a profile name, It will be ChaoticEngie, since I main Engineer in TF2.**

 **Once again, I am sorry for this long hiatus, but I didn't know how to tell you guys without making you all upset. But please understand that I am not proud of this story. If any of you have been patiently waiting to this day, I want to say thank you for putting up with my absence! Lets keep the hope up!**

 **This is the ChaoticEngie, formerly Disasterteen13, and farewell my comrades!**


End file.
